tekenlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Tekenland in the Eurovision Song Contest
Tekenland has participated in the Eurovision Song Contest 9 times. Tekenland made their debut in the Eurovision Song Contest 1999. The first singer representing Tekenland was the 19 year old Anne-Marie Delforno. With her song "I can't" she achieved the second place, Tekenlands best result so far. However, after their debut edition, the broadcaster responsible for their participation, went bankrupt. National Television Of Tekenland confirmed that they were kicked out the EBU, which means they can't take part anymore. In 2005, a new broadcaster was established: Tekenlandic Television, shorter TTV. In 2008, Tekenlandic Television joined the EBU. This meant Tekenland could participate in the Eurovision and Junior Eurovision Song Contest again. In 2009, Tekenland joined the Eurovision Song Contest 2009, achieving a 16th place. They held a national selection: The city show 2009. In 2010, Tekenland took part again, achieving a 15th place. They held a national selection again: The city show 2010. After they achieved a 15th place in the final, the broadcaster wasn't happy. After a 2nd place in 1999, they expected more. In July 2010, Tekenlandic Television confirmed they would withdraw from the Eurovision Song Contest. But in September 2010, Tekenlandic Television confirmed that they had reversed their decision and would join any way. In 2011, Tekenland held a national selection again. The city show 2011 was the national final. The winner was Sanne. She achieved a 4th place. The day after the Eurovision final, Tekenland confirmed they would join again. In 2012, the national final was once again The city show 2012. The winner was Mia Aztovic, only 17 years old. Mia is 50% from Plecia and 50% from Tekenland. She ranked 7th. In 2013, once again, the national final was The city show 2013. The winners were the System Brothers. The popular Tekenlandic band was one of the favorites for the victory. They placed just inside the top 5: 5th. In 2014, on the 27th of August, the broadcaster confirmed that they were struggling to find a sponsor for The city show 2014. They would join the Eurovision Song Contest though. Last moment, a week before The city show 2014, a sponsor was found. The winner of The city show 2014 was Dalia van Dam, a well-known singer in Tekenland. After her amazing Semi-Final performance, she finished 13th in the final. In 2015, Tekenland held a national final again: The city show 2015. The new format of the selection turned out to work well. The group formed of Tijs van Nieuwenbergen ft DJ Amber & Buzana finished third with their song "How the world works". This is the second best results of Tekenland ever. After the amazing 2015 result, Tekenland held The city show 2016. It was won by Ira Lusse who sung in Dutch & English for the first time ever. With her ballad "Fire" she finished 13th. In June 2016, Tekenland confirmed that they would join the 2017 edition in Ukraine. The national selection was once again the popular The city show 2017. Tekenland finished in fourth place. In 2018, Tekenland finished second, the joint best result of Tekenland so far. The winner was Judie Delforno, daughter of Anne-Marie Delforno. She finished in the same position as her mother for the first time in Eurovision history. She was the winner of The city show 2018. TTV confirmed in July 2018 that the country would be present in Israel, despite calls from the parliament of Tekenland to boycott the show. Tekenland is one of the few western nations to recognize both Israel and Palestine. The act was again selected with The city show. The winner was Katy Adinga, a rising star from Miskotta. She qualified for the final and placed fifth. It was the third time in a row that Tekenland finished within the top 3 op de semi-final and within the top 5 of the final. Appearances